Lucifer.avi
For the sake of anonymity, I'm not gonna say who sent it. All I'm gonna say is, I sure as hell hope they're not still out doing what they did to me. They didn't kill me. They didn't steal from me. They did something worse. You might ask yourself, "What could be worse than death?" Well, believe me, death is NOT the worst fate one can suffer. Far from it, in fact. My situation began on a typical Friday night; I was at home, cup of joe in one hand, clutching my computer mouse with the other. I scrolled through my e-mails. Typical shit about dick enlargement or whatever. I have to admit, I didn't really suspect I'd get anything more than that. But I glimpsed at something that caught my eye: LUCIFER. I'd heard somewhere that that was another word for Satan. I had no idea what this shit was, so I thought I'd check it out. I read the e-mail: Don't watch. For the love of God, please don't watch. Send this video to 20 people, or your fate is sealed. What the fuck? This dude just sent me a video, told me not to watch it, and to spread the word This was practically a paradox. I tried to resist my temptation, but my curiousness overwhelmed me. I shouldn't have done it, but I did it. I clicked the link. Static. Why was there static? I'd expect that from a VHS tape, but this was an .avi file. I squinted, and through the static was the faint out line of flames. I assumed the hellish scenery was why this video was called Lucifer.avi. The video was totally silent, except for the faint background noise of shrill screaming. Suddenly, the static disappeared, and I was confronted with a man, who apparently had most of his skin burnt off, most of his muscles and even some of his bones visible. He lay, constantly letting out his soul-piercing screams. I immediately turned down the volume on my computer. Next to the man was what appeared to be a small child. I actually felt more sorry for the child than fear of it's grotesque physical appearance. The child seemed to have had his/her eyes gorged out. That's when noticed. The child wasn't dead. It was trying to scream, but all that came out were small wheezes from his/her throat. The child's mangled "corpse" lay in a pool of blood. His/her intestines were visible. I suddenly felt enraged. What kind of sick fuck would dare to send so many people a video like this? Then I saw what startled me most of all. A figure appeared to be in a huge forest late at night. It was ME. Exactly what had happened in my nightmare a couple of nights before. In the video, I let out an ear-piercingly shrill scream. I knew what would happen next. It was IDENTICAL to what had happened in my dream. Even the red tricycle tied to one of the trees in the forest was there. The trees slowly moved towards me, and devoured me. My video-self screamed. The video abruptly ended. I was speechless. I sent back an e-mail to the guy who had sent me this, screaming at him that I was gonna call the police, have him arrested for skinning people, gouging children's eyes out, and somehow finding out what I was dreaming about. Just as I had finished, I sent the e-mail, and received a notice: We're sorry, but the address you are trying to contact does not exist.